


A Friendly Neighbor

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Crying, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, UEFA European Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Cristiano takes care of Antoine after he wins against him once again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOH. 1:0. Yessss I knew my boy would win. He looked so good kicking that damn penalty. I hope he's not too sad about missing. Ily guys. Prompts open! (this was another request by anto)

“But I think you deserve it too, because you are an amazing player and you had an amazing season.” When Cristiano had finally finished his speech, Antoine was relieved to be able to leave the stage.  
He went straight to the bathroom once he wasn’t in public’s sight anymore. He took his time and after doing his business, he washed his face and regarded himself in the mirror. He couldn’t believe this. He’d lost the Champions League final against Cristiano’s team, then the UEFA Euro final against his team and now he’d lost this dumb award against the man himself?  
He felt the mobile phone in his pocket vibrate and, after checking the contact that was calling, immediately picked up. “Fernando?”  
“Hey Antoine. I just saw it,” the man said.  
“Hang on a second,” Antoine told his friend and quickly exited the bathroom to find a quiet corner somewhere backstage. He did eventually, in a corridor a bit away from all that was happening, where he sat down and leaned his back against a wall. “Yes?” He asked in a cool way, trying not to sound too sad about losing.  
“I’m so sorry for you,” Fernando told him, “you would’ve deserved it too.” Antoine knew that, and it was making him even sadder.  
He took a deep, unsteady breath. “I know.”  
Fernando went on with a lecture on how well he’d played this season and how far he’d got, finishing on how he’d been the top scorer of the UEFA EURO this season. The speech didn’t help a lot though; Antoine was… well, close to tears when el Niño had finished.  
He hung up after agreeing on a time to meet the next day and wiped away the single tear that fell just then; He wouldn’t cry about this. He would just win the next year and get this night out of his head.  
“You know… This was really one of your best seasons,” Cristiano said and sat down next to the boy. Antoine had somehow supposed that he’d been overheard, but not by his neighbour, which he thought was incredibly rude too.  
“Well yours was better,” he said and looked at the man who’d finally stopped smiling, probably for the first time that night.  
“Antoine. As I said, I think you would’ve deserved this trophy.” Antoine wasn’t mad at anyone but himself. For expecting to win this and being disappointed. “What did you want to do afterwards?”  
The boy shrugged with his shoulder. “Maybe watch some bad movie and eat ice cream. You?”  
“I’d actually planned on doing the same.” Cristiano said with such earnest honesty that Antoine believed him and, despite his frustration, liked him once more. “Join me?”  
“Of course,” the boy said and when the older man had got up, was pulled to his feet by his hand. “But… Shouldn’t you celebrate?”  
“I don’t like celebrating all that much. And I hadn’t planned on anything because honestly, I thought you would win.” Antoine cracked a smile at that, and so did Cristiano.  
As Antoine had taken an Uber here, they just went back with Cristiano’s car, who’d driven here alone. Luckily, they were in Madrid this year and as the two of them lived right next to each other, Antoine would be able to change there because let’s be real, Cristiano’s stuff would’ve been much too big for him.  
They turned up on Cristiano’s driveway an hour later. “Do you want to go and get changed? I’ll set up the TV.”  
Antoine shook his head. “I’m too lazy.”  
“Alright, as you wish,” Cristiano said and got out of the car. He led the boy into the house and told him to sit down on the couch while he would get something to drink.  
He came back with a bottle of Gold Strike (a liquor with 50% vol.), and two glasses.  
“Where’s Junior?” Antoine asked when he was handed a glass.  
“With his grandmother, I don’t like leaving him alone with someone I don’t know.” The man turned on the TV. “What do you want to watch?”  
They started watching some greasy drama movie that wasn’t worth remembering the name of. Antoine drank his first glass immediately and let Cristiano, who was only sipping on his glass, fill it up again. He drank that one too, before his host could finish the first one. He held it out once again. “Woah, easy there little one. Don’t you think you should take a break?”  
Antoine blinked and suppressed a hiccup. He was already a bit tipsy due to the little mass the alcohol had to spread into and he wasn’t quite used to drinking either. “Let me have just one more. Pleaseeee,” he looked at the man with pleading eyes like a little boy who wanted a toy really badly.  
Cristiano knew that type of expression way too well and he couldn’t help but give in. He filled the glass once more. Antoine gulped that one down, within the matter of a few seconds.  
What the boy didn’t quite know or had forgotten that evening was what an effect alcohol had on him; It made him rather emotional, in a melancholic way.  
It took Cristiano a while to realize that the quiet sniffling coming from the boy was not caused by a cold. “Hey,” he said, putting a hand on Antoine’s thigh. “You did so well this year. You deserve that trophy so much more than I do. It’s okay.”  
“No it’s not,” Antoine said. He was wiping at his cheeks angrily because he couldn’t control the tears but he surely didn’t want them to fall. “I hate you Cristiano!” he exclaimed in a sudden burst of rage. “You win what? Three damn cups in one year? Do you think that’s fair?”  
“Grizi… You’re drunk.” Cristiano got up with the intention of bringing the boy a glass of water before he’d start feeling sick.  
“Where’s your bathroom?” The boy asked and put a hand over his mouth.  
Cristiano sighed. “Come on, I’ll show you.” Grizi got up and was led to the closest bathroom, where he opened the lid of the toilet, without even letting his host get out, and puking right into the bowl. He was finished before Cristiano could even do anything because there was literally only Goldstrike in his stomach. He immediately moved to the sink to wash his face and didn’t even notice the man’s absence, but was handed a bottle of water just when he was finished. “You should probably go to sleep now,” Cristiano told him.  
Antoine didn’t quite know how to answer. “But I want to continue watching the movie.” He was used to falling asleep on the couch and being covered with a blanket by Olivier or Fernando. Maybe it was the pleading look in Antoine’s eyes, or the tear streaks on his cheeks, but Cristiano had to lead Antoine back to the couch.  
They continued watching the movie, though Antoine missed a big part of it because he fell asleep ten minutes later. And a few hours later, he woke up to the smell of fried bacon, covered with a blanket and only wearing his boxer shorts and a white button up.


End file.
